


A Gift From The Boss

by shinobipopcorn



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies Become Lovers, Illiteracy, M/M, Orphans, Poisoning, Reincarnation, Switching, Teasing, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agahnim is completely loyal to his Master Ganondorf, and has finally earned a reward. His Master no longer has any need for the hero Link, and has granted Agahnim's request to have the boy. And Agahnim has a lot of fun in store for his new pet. Link x Agahnim. Rated M for, well, M/M. Contains BL, some violence (though not against each other), and lots of lame bunny jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bunnies and Mages

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offshoot of another Zelda fic that I haven't typed yet. It's set in the LTTP world, with elements of OOT's geography. :) I mention two of my OCs in passing, Valencia and Marin, just to tie it to the other story. They're not all that relevant to this plot, so just sit back and enjoy!

Link shivered in his newfound cage, confused and hurt. He had never known defeat before, and on top of that, he was stuck in a crystal at the bottom of a monster's stomach. He was hungry. He was sore. He even wanted to give up. The seventeen year old was usually strong and courageous, much like the uncle who gave him his name and sword. But the countless days he had wasted away inside this crystal had left him weak, and he began to lose his mind.

Fifteen years ago, his uncle had defeated and banished the evil lord Ganondorf and his mage Agahnim to the Dark World. Link greatly admired his uncle, so much that it crushed him when the man suddenly disappeared. Some said he traveled to another realm, others that he was sailing on the sea. Either way, little Link was devastated.

Link usually found comfort in the company of Queen Zelda and her husband. After Ganondorf killed her father in the war, Zelda rose to the throne and fought with all her might alongside his uncle. They succeeded and defeated Ganondorf, returning peace to the land.

Zelda had married one of the elder Link's training partners, and the three were good friends. The younger Link's parents had been casualties of the war, so Zelda always felt like she owed both Links and repaid them by teaching the boy about royal history. Link was so excited when Zelda announced her own pregnancy, anxious to have a friend more his own age.

Unfortunately, not even royalty are immune to the dangers of childbirth, and Zelda caught a terrible infection. She succumbed a few days after delivering a daughter, leaving Hyrule in a deep depression. Her husband was well liked by the people, and with Impa's help managed to ease the loss. It hit elder Link the hardest, however, and soon he was gone.

The younger Link kind of liked the new baby, aptly named for her mother. But it was tough for a rowdy boy to befriend a girl six years his junior, so he eventually moved on. It was by chance that he met a girl from the forest his own age, named Marin. She played and fought like a little boy, and the two squabbled like brothers.

How Link wished Marin was here at the moment. She'd come in, bust him free, then chide him for being dumb enough to get caught. At one point he thought he might have romantic feelings for her, but nothing ever came of it. It actually embarrassed him that he had passed the age of adulthood, yet remained innocent.

While Link pondered his situation, he heard a low rumbling. Seconds later the monster split apart, and Link felt himself floating. Suddenly the crystal shattered, and he fell to the floor. After recoiling from the pain of landing, he looked around. It took him a minute to get his bearings, but he soon sensed an evil presence. Looking up, he saw a fluttering green robe decorated with fine goldwork.

"I'm hurt that you confused me for another, little bunny."

The man chuckled, his tenor voice reverberating through the room. Link looked up and met only the man's maroon eyes. The rest of his head was covered with a hood and scarf, though strands of his silvery blue hair stuck out from the hood. They almost couldn't be seen against his equally pale skin.

"Agahnim!"

Link tried to jump to his feet, but was frail from confinement. All his weapons and equipment were gone, and he could not defend himself if the need arose. Desperate, he used all his energy to try and intimidate the corrupt priest. "Give me back my sword and fight me like a man, you coward!"

Agahnim pulled off his scarf, revealing a smile. "Silly bunny. Why would I go through all that trouble of coming here, killing Aquamentus, and freeing you from Valencia's magic just to turn around and kill you? Besides, you look like you couldn't even hold a carrot let alone a sword."

Link sneered at the taunt. The first time he met Agahnim in battle, Agahnim said that he bounced around the room like a rabbit. Ever since, Link was always referred to as a bunny. "Why do you and that demon king of yours do anything you do?" he grumbled in protest. Link wasn't expecting Agahnim to react, so he was surprised when he answered.

"I can not speak for my Master, but I can tell you this much, little hero. I just hated the thought of my pretty bunny wasting away inside that dragon, especially now that your princess has returned." Agahnim kneeled on the ground next to Link. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

Princess? Link had seen the poor girl captured and confined, and had exhausted himself to get her back. So why is she now suddenly free? Nothing makes any sense, he thought. Perhaps this was all a dream, and he was still in the monster's belly? Link grunted weakly, his head too muddled to think things through. He took a final glance toward Agahnim, before falling over unconscious.


	2. Caring For Your New Pet

Agahnim sat in the corner of the dim room, watching his prize sleep on the bed in front of him. The boy was a fraction of the size he used to be, a result of his confinement in that crystal. Normally the crystals protect their inhabitants in a state of suspension, but Link was already in bad shape before he went in. It must have amplified his injuries.

Agahnim stood and walked over to Link. The boy was tossing and turning from a nightmare, his dark blonde hair matted to his sweaty forehead. The sight was beautiful. "You're tempting me, bunny boy," he sighed, wiping Link's forehead. Agahnim didn't yet know what he wanted to do with his new pet, but for the mean time, he was content to simply watch over him. He gathered all his magic, and set about healing the boy.

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes, panting and shaking from a terrible nightmare. He hadn't had dreams so frightening since his uncle left him. There was a terrifying darkness surrounding him, swallowing him whole. Just when he thought he'd escape from it, the evil Ganon showed his beastly form and slashed him back down the abyss. It was only when he felt a small glimmer of light in the shadow that he was able to wake.

As Link tried to shake off the bad feelings, he slowly learned his surroundings. He was on his side in a soft bed, much bigger and warmer than the cot he usually slept on. He was covered in warm blankets, and his head was surrounded by pillows. It was almost as if he had collapsed into a tub of feathers. Even his weakened arms were comfortable, and the reason why made him smile- he was clutching a stuffed animal.

"...Bunny?" he mumbled, hoarse from his dry throat. Link only knew two people who were fond of rabbits, and it was extremely unlikely that the rambunctious postman would go this far. So that meant...

Link didn't want to think of that man, but when he rolled over, there he was. Agahnim, Ganondorf's right-hand corrupted mage, was sleeping on the floor with his head against the bed. Link thought it strange that this dangerous man was lying there so unguarded. Weren't they enemies?

Link looked Agahnim over more thoroughly. He had never seen the mage without his head completely covered, and yet here he was with his face in full view. He looked a lot younger than Link expected, and couldn't be more than 15 years older.

Agahnim belonged to the Mandarin tribe, a group of people who at one point had been part of the Sheikah. Their greed and desire to use their power for selfish reasons lead to a schism, and Agahnim's ancestors fled to the area between the Lost Woods and Gerudo Desert.

Agahnim truly resembled a Sheikah, and he proudly wore his people's version of the eye emblem. But he seemed to be critical of his pale hair and skin, always covering them. It added to his mystique, however, and created a menacing visage that stopped people in their tracks.

But there was no sign of that man at the moment. The Agahnim before Link looked like a sleeping angel, and wasn't giving off any evil vibes. Link felt a little relieved, and went back to sleep clutching the stuffed bunny.

* * *

It had been a long time since Agahnim felt so exhausted. Link's injuries were more pronounced than he originally thought, and he expended nearly all his energy healing them. He had been too tired to make it back to his own room, and knocked out on the edge of his pet's bed. But if he had to sleep on the floor, he didn't mind doing it in Link's company.

Agahnim crawled up and sat beside Link. He was still asleep, though no longer trembling. "The dreams went away, I see. Good." He leaned down and kissed Link's forehead. Something about the little hero made his heart ache.

Agahnim knew about his background. After all, Link's uncle was the one who banished Agahnim to the Dark World all those years ago. Agahnim had the power to slip back into Hyrule however, and spied on the elder for his Master. That's when he first saw the little blonde, hopping around his uncle like a rabbit.

Agahnim watched the little boy crack after his beloved Queen died, and saw him withdraw into depression when his uncle left. But when Ganondorf put his plan to escape the Dark World into motion, Link took up the sword and threw all his heart into the fight. Agahnim met Link in battle a few times, and reveled in the challenge the little boy brought.

It wasn't until his comrade Valencia took Link out of the picture that he started to miss the boy. When Ganondorf came to a truce regarding his invasion of Hyrule and decided to remain in the Dark World, Agahnim gathered up the courage to ask his Master for Link's release. Ganondorf agreed to his request, and shortly after, Agahnim had his reward.

Link started to stir under his blanket cocoon, and soon the two made eye contact. "Good morning, my pet. Are you feeling better?" Agahnim asked the groggy Link, watching him sit up. "Hungry" was the only response he got.

"Of course, you're probably famished. Let's go to the kitchen, then." Link watched Agahnim stand, and then crawled over the edge to stand himself. But just as he started swinging his feet off the bed, Agahnim scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey! Let go!" Link shouted as he squirmed, scared of what might happen. "Calm down," Agahnim said with a smile. "I can't let you run around on such unsteady feet. My magic may have healed your wounds, but I didn't have nearly enough power to strengthen your weak limbs. Just let me carry you."

Link stopped whining. 'Is that why Agahnim was so tired?' he asked himself, thinking back to the mage's exhausted face. 'Why would he go so far for me?'

"Do you... like me?" Link asked sheepishly, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

"There are only three people I show my face to- my Master, his lover, and you. Does that not speak for itself?" Agahnim answered with a smirk as they left the bedroom.

Link had figured he was in Ganondorf's castle in the desert- after all, the window in the bedroom was closed and he couldn't see outside. But it turned out that he was in a small fort behind Lake Hylia. "This is my own home," Agahnim told Link after watching the boy inspecting everything. "Master is still in the Dark World."

"You said the princess was safe?" Link may not have gotten along with the ten year old Princess Zelda, but he still had concern for her.

"Yes, your princess is back home, along with the other girls my Master imprisoned. He made a deal with someone to end the fight over Hyrule," Agahnim explained as they ate. "That girl you knew from the forest is to thank."

Link thought about his friend, and how he felt sorry for pushing all the work onto her. "That's good..." he mumbled. At least people were safe now. But he had another concern. "What's going to... I mean... am I...?" Link tried to confront Agahnim as to why he was here, but couldn't find the words.

"You're here because I want you to be, little bunny," Agahnim answered, gleaning the question from Link's expression. "I hope that eventually, you will want to be here, as well."

The two finished their meal, Link cleaning his own and most of Agahnim's plate. Agahnim then carried Link outside, to a small pool near the house. "I'm going to clean you, okay? Try not to thrash around."

Link got nervous as Agahnim pulled off his clothing. His face turned red when the older man removed his tights. "Hey, stop that!"

"Stop what? Are you intending to bathe in your clothes?"

"No! I mean, I can wash myself!" Link tried to stop Agahnim, but soon enough, Link was naked as a newborn. But before lowering Link into the pool, Agahnim spoke.

"...Adorable."

Agahnim's eyes were fixed on Link's hips, and on the precious item that hung there. Just looking at it made Agahnim's face burn up. Link wasn't too different from the average man, perhaps a little longer. But it was pink, firm, and framed with soft blonde hair. The second he saw it, Agahnim wanted to taste it. But he noticed that it seemed to want it just as bad, and had started swelling.

"...Agahnim?" Link called, his voice a little shaky. The two locked eyes. "You look so... erotic when you look at me like that," he said with a mumble. Agahnim's own blush deepened. He had never let anyone see him flushed before, not even his Master. But now, he was doing it in front of his pet. And his pet _liked it_.

"D-don't say such vulgar things!" he huffed. "I'm just... cleaning you, that's all!" Agahnim hurried and dropped Link into the pool, before his lust got the better of him. Even while he scrubbed Link clean, his dirty thoughts wouldn't subside. He wanted to hold it, lick it, and feel it move inside his body.

Link watched silently as Agahnim scrubbed. His fingers moved all over Link's body, driving the boy insane. Something about his former-enemy set off a heat inside him while they talked, and his flushed pink cheeks blended into his light purple skin like a painting. The ache in Link's hips made it all the more apparent- he was attracted to Agahnim.


	3. Tips For Needy Pets

Agahnim finished washing Link and pulled him from the water, intending to take him back to his room and then retreat for the night. But when Link came out of the water, he foiled those plans. "Agahnim, look what you did." Agahnim followed Link's gaze and soon saw the boy was completely aroused. "If I'm too weak to wash myself, then how am I going to take care of this?" Link taunted. By now, Agahnim had turned completely red. Even his ears were hot. It pleased the hero to see his once terrifying opponent reduced to jelly.

"...Stop tempting me, Link." Agahnim was still holding the boy, but had his eyes shut tight. His once playful tenor now sounded serious. "You don't understand what you're saying. You need to rest." His grip on Link's legs tightened. "I'm taking you back to your room now."

The two stayed silent as they returned to Link's room. Agahnim hastily threw a new tunic over Link's head and tucked him back in to bed. Every second he spent around Link was one more chance that he'd lose control. He wanted to taste Link badly, but the boy was still injured. Worse than that, he was still a prisoner. Agahnim promised himself that he wouldn't take Link by force. Link may have seemed eager in the bath, but his mind could be making him act out of self-defense.

"If you're in pain, call for me." Agahnim turned to leave, but felt a tug on his arm. Link apparently wanted to say something.

"Sorry for making you angry."

Agahnim sighed, and bent down closer to the boy. "It's nothing you did, so don't worry about-" He was suddenly interrupted when Link leaned up and planted a kiss right on the mage's lips.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Agahnim."

That made Agahnim completely lose control. He threw himself against Link, pressing their lips together in a huff. He stuck his fingers in the boy's hair, pulling his head back. When Link gasped, Agahnim quickly slid his tongue inside and started licking his teeth.

Link was thrown off guard. His goal was to make the older man blush again. At most, he thought he would give him a peck back, not a deep kiss.

Agahnim sucked up the saliva that had escaped Link's mouth, then leaned back and tossed the blankets on the floor. Next came Link's tunic. Once the boy's chest was bare, he straddled him and nibbled on the two pink buds.

"Ahh!" Link yelped and arched his back. He never considered that men could feel pleasure from the chest, and was soon lost from Agahnim's nibbles and kisses. His hips ached, and he could already feel his passion leaking. When the mage stopped sucking, Link whimpered longingly. "H-hey..."

"Let me stop, or I'm going to pass out."

Link opened his eyes, and noticed that Agahnim was panting and covered in sweat. He was still wearing his heavy robe, making no effort to remove it. So Link pulled on it.

"Stop it!" Agahnim yelled, swatting Link's hand away. But Link wouldn't have it. "Why won't you take it off? Are you embarrassed? Maybe I want to see you..." he mumbled as he rubbed the mage's hip, flashing Agahnim his famous doe eyed beg.

Agahnim let out a sexy sigh, and kissed Link again. The boy had hit the nail on the head. But there was no way Agahnim could resist such an adorable plea. "Invalids should stay in bed," he whispered in his ear, before standing on his knees. Slowly he disrobed, his eyes shut and lips pursed.

Link was in absolute bliss. Agahnim's body was amazing, lean yet strong. His narrow waist accented his body, and immediately drew Link's focus. Agahnim was just as aroused as Link was, but the sight was sexier than he ever imagined. His silver blue hair fanned out from his manhood like a ginko leaf, and the blood drawn to the area turned the skin a wonderful fuchsia.

Link watched this seductive display, unable to hold it any longer. He wrapped a hand around himself, but when Agahnim finally opened his eyes he swatted it away.

"Bad bunny."

Bending down to the cute erection before him, Agahnim slid his tongue along the length and lapped up the sweet liquid dripping from the tip. Link jerked back and forth, moaning and calling the older man's name. When Agahnim nipped at it, Link reached down and pulled his hair.

"Ouch! What a naughty bunny. You need to be punished." Agahnim then took the boy into his mouth, licking and sucking while gently massaging the boy's pouch. In no time, Agahnim felt a warm liquid shoot down his throat.

Link shivered and moaned. He had felt pleasure before, but nothing like this. Agahnim was clearly skilled, and drew every last drop from within the boy's lustful body. He even swallowed the essence completely, not a drop slipping from his mouth.

Agahnim flashed Link a questioning glance, and removed his mouth. "You really are young, huh. It's yearning for more..." He playfully flicked the boy's still standing passion. "Can't be helped. Open your mouth."

Link obeyed, and a set of elegant fingers pushed their way onto his tongue. He sucked on them, coating them in saliva. It frightened him a little when he imagined where they were going to end up, but he knew that Agahnim was teetering on the edge of release and this could get him there.

After pulling his sopping fingers out, Agahnim replaced them with his tongue. Breaking the kiss, Link shivered and gasped when their arousals accidentally touched.

"Don't worry, I'll be giving you something even better, hungry bunny."

Link watched nervously as Agahnim's hand moved to their hips. His dry hand grabbed Link's thigh, and Link braced himself...

But Agahnim didn't spread the boy's legs, and instead pushed them shut. He shimmied closer, and brought his fingers to his own entrance. Link watched Agahnim in a daze, awed by the sight of the mage preparing himself. Agahnim's chest heaved and his flushed face contorted in passion with every move of his fingers, and he was soon staring at Link longingly.

"Do you know...what rabbits are best...known for?" Agahnim hissed, panting as he gripped Link's thighs. Link didn't answer- his instincts did it for him, grabbing the older man and pulling him down hard.

Agahnim let out a beautiful moan the instant they joined. His pet may have the heart of a child, but his body possessed a talent well beyond its seventeen years. When Agahnim twitched and moaned, Link repeated the action that caused it. He kept Agahnim steady, and massaged the delicate organ sandwiched between their chests. Link held back his own release until Agahnim had his, and cradled the exhausted mage afterward. He even returned Agahnim's earlier favor, and brought some of the mage's essence to his lips.

"You really are vulgar," Agahnim mumbled, lying atop the boy and watching through heavy-lidded eyes. Link chuckled. "It's sweet, almost like honey." He then smiled and kissed his partner's forehead. "So, was I a good bunny?"

There was no answer. Agahnim had fallen into slumber, nuzzled under Link's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! When I thought up the idea for the story, I didn't give a thought to their roles until I realized that I drove myself into a uke x uke corner. Whoops! But I felt that poor Link always gets the short end of the stick in fan fiction, so I gave him a break. Maybe in future chapters I'll let Agahnim have a turn. Though, he's pretty tired from all the Gerudo women his master had him "perform" for...


	4. Traveling Without Your Pet

A bright sunbeam shone through the window, right onto the bed where Link slept. After realizing that no amount of covers would make it disappear, he reluctantly opened his eyes. He was having such a wonderful sleep, his nightmares nowhere to be found. But when he looked for the cause of that relief, it too had vanished. Agahnim was not in the bed, nor was he in the chair by the window.

Link sat up, and thought about his situation. Until a few days ago, Agahnim was his enemy. What had changed? The mage had tended his wounds, but those wounds were caused by one of his allies. There was also the pleasure he received last night, but one night of making love couldn't make up for years of evil deeds.

Still, that was amazing. Link figured that once he was captured, he would be tortured to no end. But instead, he was taken to a height he had never felt before. Maybe this was a false sense of security? But Agahnim was flashing Link some very longing looks that seemed impossible to fake.

Link decided to stop worrying for now, and focus on his physical situation. His muscles ached, but his condition was nowhere near the level Agahnim made him think. His feet were a little unsteady, but he was able to walk around the room if he took it slow.

While he was up, Link went over and looked out the window. He couldn't see the lake, but he could see the swamp, meaning he was in the south end of Hyrule and not far from his own house should the need to flee arise. He took in the rest of the scenery, before settling on a lime green cape fluttering along a tree.

Agahnim was sitting in on the grass, leaning against a tree and staring up into the sky. His head was uncovered again, as he knew no one would be around to see his face. It was strange seeing him like that, completely unguarded and so unlike his reputation among the village people. Link watched his eyes follow the birds before settling on the grass in front of him, and the mage appeared to be meditating.

"You might as well come out here if you're going to stare at me like that."

Link jumped back from the window, surprised that Agahnim not only noticed him watching, but could speak with him from this distance. There had to be fifty feet between them.

He did as told, hobbling out to yard after throwing on the new tunic. Despite the bright sunlight, the air outside was cold and made goosebumps appear on his bare legs. Agahnim kept his eyes shut, but motioned for Link to sit in the grass beside him. Once sitting, the mage laid his head down in Link's lap.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Quiet, boy. I haven't the energy to quarrel with you today."

Link sat still, watching as Agahnim stared up into the sky. It reminded Link of a game he used to play with his uncle, where they would name the clouds.

"You Hyruleans are very fortunate to have such a sky," Agahnim mumbled, turning onto his side. "Your water is clear, and your vegetation vibrant. So unlike the environment in the Dark World."

"Isn't that your fault, though? Her Highness said to me that the Dark World used to be beautiful before Ganon took over," Link said, half-expecting to be reprimanded for badmouthing the older man's Master.

"So uninformed," Agahnim sighed. "It's more than someone like you could hope to understand. But in short, it wasn't the fault of my Master, only his blood. To blame him would be to blame your uncle for flooding Hyrule, or to blame the young Zelda for causing the fragmentation of the Triforce."

"Flood? When did that happen? And what does fragmentation mean?" Link stared at him, confused. Agahnim saw this reaction, and chuckled. "Calm down, bunny boy. These things happened in a different lifetime. The bloodlines of you, your princess, and my Master are all parts in the Goddesses' cruel play. The stage changes through the acts, and new faces play the parts as the story evolves."

Link was hesitant to respond, as he couldn't make sense of it. "...How do you know that?" "I have a part in this play as well, my pet. The Master must always have a servant." Agahnim let out a long breath, and gripped Link's hand. "Though, every once in a while, I want to step away and live for myself..."

The two sat there silent for the rest of the afternoon, watching the wildlife scurry about the swamp as the sun went down. Link was certain that Agahnim had fallen asleep, and so he starting twirling his free fingers in the mage's silver-blue hair.

'Such a strange pet,' Agahnim thought to himself, content to let Link think he was asleep. 'His bloodline has always been courageous, though rarely were they granted power or wisdom, something the Royal Family has exploited.'

Agahnim rose to his feet and pulled Link up. "Back in the house. I don't want my pet to catch something from being outside in such a getup." Link followed him back inside, and watched as he bolted the door. "Are you worried about someone breaking in?"

The mage glared at Link for asking such a question. "It's not to keep them out, it's to keep YOU in. Have you forgotten you are not a guest? I don't want you outside unless I'm there. You might get ideas."

Link was shocked. Yesterday Agahnim spoke tenderly and coddled him, but today he was angry and apprehensive. The boy soon found out why.

"I must return to the Dark World, for my Master needs my assistance," he told Link after they ate. "You will remain here. I am giving you the freedom to move around the house, but if you make a mess of it, I WILL punish you severely."

"Agahnim, are you mad at me again?" Link asked, determined to explain this change in attitude. "Did I do it wrong last night? Did I hurt you? If you teach me how, I'll make sure not to do it badly again." Link was pouting and fussing with the hem of his tunic, like a small child being scolded.

"H-hurt me? For the love of Nayru, child, what gave you that idea?!"

"You were outside staring at nothing, and then you suddenly laid on my lap... I used to do that with my uncle when I was sad," Link confessed, looking down at his lap.

When Agahnim didn't respond, Link turned his way. He was surprised to see the mage's face was flushed, and he had covered his mouth in awe. But he then smiled, and came over to Link. "My mind was not at peace, that much is correct. But it is not because of anything you did." He then cupped the boy's face, and gently kissed him. "Who would have known that raising a pet bunny would be so rewarding? Be good while I'm gone, and I'll teach you everything you want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Sorry if that one bit didn't make sense. I want Agahnim to be much more intelligent than the usual minions, so I gave him a bit of timeline awareness. But the reason why will show up in a future chapter. Sit tight! :)


	5. Separation Anxiety In Rabbits

Link leaned on the table, bored out of his mind. Agahnim had only left the night before, but Link was already sick of being confined. He liked to practice archery or run on days like this, but there was no way he could get outside. Agahnim's lock was magical and zapped the boy every time he touched it. Without a sword, there was no way he could break it.

Link wandered around the building, testing every door he saw. Most were locked, and the ones that opened contained nothing helpful. He found a drawing room with comfortable couches, a massive library, a grand washroom, and a gallery full of paintings of Hyrule's most beautiful scenery.

The last room he investigated turned out to be Agahnim's bedroom. Link initially thought against entering, afraid that he would be punished. But then again, it WAS unlocked...

Link tiptoed in and looked around. Agahnim's room was simple, much more than where Link was sleeping. There was a desk with books and potions, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, and of course, a bed. Link went over and instinctively dove in. It was a huge bed, with black silky sheets and surrounding curtains. He giggled and pulled the curtains closed. Link loved sleeping in pitch black, but he had been forced to sleep in dirty caves so many times that it soured him. But this darkness was fun, warm, and held a particular scent.

Link squeezed a pillow and inhaled deeply. He loved the way Agahnim smelled. He had originally expected him to smell like moblins from hanging around Ganondorf. But instead, Agahnim smelled like earth, perhaps from the herbal potions he was always creating. The scent was even sweeter when they were sharing their bodies. Link had licked the mage's neck as he was ridden, and the taste was just as wonderful.

Thinking of their tryst made Link sweat, and without realizing it, he had started grinding against the bed. He thought of how Agahnim ran his tongue along his length, how he squeezed and caressed his nipples, and how he moaned into his ear. Link slipped off his tunic and grabbed his leaking erection, using his other hand to rub his chest. He was panting from the heat reflected by the curtains, and from the images in his head. He saw Agahnim's lavender body writhing on the black sheets, the two of them joined above and below.

Feeling the mage's words on his ear, Link tightened his grip and moved faster.

"What do we have here? Was my bunny lonely?"

He let out a moan and kept going.

"Silly bunny, that's not how you do it. You have to be kind to the whole thing."

He took his hand from his chest and used it to fondle the base.

"Come for me, my bunny."

Link screamed and arched his back, releasing his white essence all over the black sheets. As he lay there panting, he heard a soft chuckle. Then the curtain opened.

"It seems that I was missed." Link looked up and met the eyes of the man he was just fantasizing about. His face turned bright red, and he realized that Agahnim's voice wasn't in his head.

Agahnim swirled a finger in the milky liquid on the sheets. "Look at this mess. Didn't I tell you not to dirty the place while I was gone?" He smiled, and took off his robe. "Now I have to change the sheets. Come here and atone for what you did."

Link crawled over, and licked Agahnim's finger clean. When he was finished, he grabbed the mage's waist and pulled him onto the bed, eliciting a chuckle. They smothered each other in kisses, with Agahnim nipping at Link's tongue and lips. "I promised to teach you, didn't I? Think you can handle it?" Agahnim whispered while grinding his hips against the boy's leg. Link took the hint and pulled the older man's clothes off, immediately focusing on his erection. The black sheets made a wonderful backdrop for the mage's slender hips, and soon Link was holding and kissing his arousal.

Link's tongue was clumsy and his technique was uneven, but it had Agahnim panting. He licked and massaged, nibbling the sides and pinching the tender skin at the top. Once Link found a groove, he looked up and saw Agahnim biting his finger to stifle moans. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed, fuchsia extending to the tips of his long ears. It was so sexy, and made Link's spent passion revive.

Anxious to touch himself, Link took a hand away when he heard Agahnim let out an exasperated sigh. Making up for it, he took the mage's length into his mouth. "Ahh!" Agahnim flung the finger from his mouth and grabbed Link's hair as the boy started sucking away. In no time he was bucking his hips and groaning from every flick of Link's tongue.

Link savored Agahnim's taste, licking and sucking while gently squeezing the pouch beneath. He extended his massage to the thighs, and then around to the back. Agahnim's legs and butt were surprisingly toned for someone who fought with magic, a shame he insisted on hiding such a wonderful body. Link ran his fingers along the cleft, eliciting a seductive moan and causing the mage to tremble. He repeated the action, pausing when he reached Agahnim's entrance.

Link thought back to how Agahnim prepared himself before, and brought his fingers to his mouth. He wiped them in the saliva that had leaked out, then carefully circled the tight bud.

"Wha... ngh!" Agahnim started to speak, but a gasp cut him off when Link's finger slid inside. He began shaking, and leaked a little into the boy's mouth. When Link added a second finger, it pushed him over and he climaxed. Link swallowed the warm seed, overjoyed that he could please his partner.

"How did you get so good?" Agahnim panted, ruffling Link's hair and pulling him up to eye level. "But there's a step you forgot," he whispered seductively into the boy's ear while scratching his nails against Link's throbbing heat. He was absolutely dripping.

"I didn't forget," Link chuckled after a kiss. He grabbed Agahnim's hips and thrust in hard, making the mage scream and clench down. His thrusts were erratic; he was so close to his own climax that he couldn't keep focus. But Agahnim understood, massaging Link's nipples and mumbling sweet words into his ears to get him there.

Link tensed and released into the mage, collapsing into the afterglow. Still joined, he squeezed his new lover tightly. He felt the man caressing his hair, and heard him quietly singing a lullaby that sounded a lot like the flute boy's song. It was so calming. Drifting to sleep, he grabbed Agahnim's hand. "Mmm... love you..."

"I love you too, my bunny."


	6. Bonding With Your Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another reference to the untyped story here, so I explained the plot through an infodump. Also, I've realized by now that the two are almost completely ooc. orz But I imagine Link as a cute seme, kind of like Clear from DMMD, and Agahnim like Shibusawa from "Your Story I Have Known" or Chief Hokuto from "Renai Nenrei" (coincidentally both of those have the same voice actor).

"I thought you'd be gone a lot longer," Link said with a blush as he brought a breakfast tray into Agahnim's room. The mage returned a small smile. Link thought Agahnim looked exhausted, and so he decided to let him rest. His cooking skill wasn't very good, but he at least knew how to make cucco eggs and toast.

"The Master only wanted me to keep his lover company while he dealt with a dissident." Agahnim chewed on his toast while Link looked apprehensively. "That look says you're anxious to hear what I think of the food. No one can ruin toast, silly."

Content with this reaction, Link flopped onto the bed at Agahnim's feet. "I'm glad you aren't disgusted. Nobody ever taught me how to cook, after all." He rolled over and grinned at the mage. Link no longer feared his captor, in fact he didn't even think of him that way anymore. He felt like a dog that had finally been adopted. No, more like a bunny.

After breakfast, the two went outside for a walk. Link got excited when they passed the lake, and he dragged Agahnim into the water to swim. Agahnim freaked out when they hit the water, flailing his arms around. Link calmed him down, discovering that his partner couldn't swim. He let the older man cling to his back and swam toward the island holding the Pond of Happiness.

"Since when do rabbits swim?" Agahnim yelled in a huff once they crawled ashore. He laid down on the ground, catching his breath. It made Link smile. "I'm sorry, Agahnim. I guess I forgot that the Zoras don't teach ordinary people how to swim. Here, take your robe off so it can dry." Link pulled his tunic off and threw it in the grass, motioning for Agahnim to do the same.

Once the robe was off, Link crawled over and started rubbing between Agahnim's legs. "I'll make it up to you." Agahnim didn't wear much under his robe, and that turned Link on. He laid his head on the slender hips before him, and nibbled through the damp underwear at his beautiful arousal. Link pulled the underwear off and released it, eager to take it in and suck out the essence within.

"You're insufferable," Agahnim mumbled with a smirk. He thoroughly enjoyed Link's fellatio, but there was something he wanted even more. Gently pulling away, he rolled over onto his knees. He was blushing all over, and coyly lifted his backside for Link. "Just make sure you prep me this time! You were too hasty last night."

Link thought his face was on fire. The sight of his lover presenting himself was almost too much to handle, and he nearly came just from seeing it. But he held back, knowing that Agahnim was depending on him. He started to wet his fingers, but then realized it might take too long that way. Instead he brought his mouth directly to the mage's entrance.

"Kyaa!" Agahnim squealed at a pitch Link had never heard, and immediately started twisting and writhing. "Stop t-that... P-Perverted bunny!" But Link continued, licking the rim and using his finger to explore inside. He knew Agahnim was ready when he degenerated into senseless moans, so he lined himself up and thrust in.

"Uwaah!" Agahnim's moans intensified, and saliva dripped from his open mouth. He threw an arm back and gripped Link's neck, as Link caressed his leaking erection. When the boy hit the special spot inside, Agahnim pulled Link's hair and shot out into the grass. Link soon followed, coating the mage's inner walls with the sweet liquid. As Agahnim caught his breath, Link pulled his robe over to cover them while they cuddled.

The two held each other tightly, Link twirling a finger in Agahnim's silver blue hair and Agahnim covering Link's forehead in kisses. Agahnim was so at peace that he blurted out his thoughts. "I'm a slave to you, Link. I have been ever since I saw you mourning your uncle ten years ago. I wanted to grab that little angel and tell him he wasn't alone. You didn't shed a tear, but I knew you were crying inside. It hurt my heart, and I didn't think that was even possible given my rotten disposition."

Link gasped, his eyes filling with tears. He slid up and kissed Agahnim passionately. Lips locked and tongues intertwining, Agahnim wiped the tears away and held him close. They rolled around in the grass, laughing and squeezing each other like a newlywed couple.

"Hey, let's have our fortune told," Link suggested as they spooned in the grass, finished with their third round of love making. Fortune telling was one of the boy's guilty pleasures, and he wanted to share it. "The faerie here is very famous for her predictions, even more than the teller in the village."

"The bunny doesn't seem to remember that I possess the same skill," Agahnim cooed, collapsed in Link's arms and watching the sun set. "But if that's what you want, I'll oblige. You'll have to carry me inside, though. _Someone_ was a little too passionate today." The two chuckled in unison, but Link was all too happy to pamper his lover.

* * *

The Faerie Queen looked at the strange sight before her, a dark blond teen holding up a maroon eyed man covered from head to toe. They slowly stumbled to the pond, and the man tossed in a pair of rupees that matched his skin color. Revealing herself, she asked what they wanted to see. Link immediately spoke up. "I want to know if we'll spend the rest of our lives together." Agahnim snorted and mumbled, thankful his scarf hid his growing blush. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

The faerie heard this, and addressed Agahnim directly. "It is clear you two love each other, but I see a lot of doubt hanging over your heads. There is one question in particular that causes you grief, a question of loyalties. You are torn between your loyalty to your Master and your loyalty to your lover." Agahnim gasped as she continued. "Your Master knows this pain well, as he has faced it with his own companion. He chose love over his desire for conquest. Can you make such a choice?"

Agahnim stayed quiet. He knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to decide. He owed his life to Ganondorf and was the one person the evil king trusted completely, and yet he felt like he couldn't keep living without Link in his arms. If only Link was the Master's ally...

No. Agahnim shook his head violently to banish such thoughts. Link was the image of light and purity. He could never be dragged down to cooperate with the king of all that was dark. Even being with this rotten mage was enough to start tainting him. He slumped to the floor and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to shove Link away when he felt the boy comforting him, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Agahnim, are you okay? Faerie Queen, why did you say such mean things to him?" Link turned towards her with a look of hurt. He didn't know that asking her for a simple fortune would push Agahnim to the breaking point.

"The fact that such a choice paralyzes him means that he takes you very seriously, young Link.," the faerie replied, a warm smile easing the tension. "This choice is not as clear cut as what he witnessed his Master going through. Choosing between land and love is far simpler than choosing between two loves, especially when there is a parallel story between the two."

Link cocked his head at the faerie's words, thoroughly confused. Parallel, that meant similar, right? How were Link and Ganondorf the same? Unless... "Agahnim, were you an orphan too? Did Ganondorf take you in?" Agahnim slightly nodded. "Don't worry. I'll never make you choose between me and him. Let's go home, you need to rest."

* * *

"I was in love with Master Ganondorf as a child," Agahnim admitted, clutching Link's neck as the boy carried him home in a piggyback sling. "He cared for me like a father would, and I thought one day we would become lovers. But he fell in love with a special girl, and it was obvious they were meant for each other. Remember your friend, Marin?"

Link stopped walking. His childhood friend Marin was the same age as him, and though she was born in the forest, she looked a lot like a Gerudo, something Ganondorf would probably like. "You mean he's into little girls?"

Agahnim playfully bonked Link's head. "No, silly bunny. She's his child."

Link nearly dropped the mage in awe. His best friend was the evil king's daughter? How could that be? "What?! You mean Marin is... but how...?"

"I don't know all the details myself," Agahnim admitted. "The girl is named after her mother, like most of you Hyruleans are. Lady Marin was one of the warriors fighting to keep Master from seizing Hyrule, and the only one apart from your uncle who ever gave Master trouble. She was eventually captured and stayed in Master's company for a few years, until she disappeared. We thought she was kidnapped by our enemies, but it turns out she ran away to conceal her pregnancy. The poor girl was scared that Master would harm the baby, so she hid the child from him. It was quite the opposite reaction, however; the second he found out that he was fighting his daughter, Master conceded the fight. That's how your princess was returned."

Link nodded at the explanation and continued walking. "Don't worry, I'm not in love with anyone but you. I won't run from you because I know you would never hurt me." Agahnim smiled, then nibbled on Link's ear. "Of course I wouldn't, baby bunny. I was smitten the moment I saw you."

The two reached the house, and chose to curl up on a couch in the drawing room. In no time they were asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Pet Travel Tips

"What in Din's name are you doing?"

Agahnim shot up at hearing the strange voice in the room. Standing in front of the couch was a tall woman with long blonde hair and dark violet eyes, surrounded by a pair of bokoblins. When Link woke and saw her, he panicked and clung to Agahnim's robe, shaking the whole way to his ears. It was Valencia, the sorceress who sealed him in that crystal.

"Valencia! I didn't give you permission to enter my home, especially with those disgusting brutes." Agahnim always preferred his mind controlled soldiers for grunt work, though the beast warriors were far more brutal. He soon caught one of them eyeing the trembling Link and erupted with anger, loosing a thunderbolt across the room. "Master promised him to me, you have no right to interfere with us!"

Valencia scoffed. "Ganondorf also gave you responsibilities, which I now know you've been neglecting so you could fuck our enemy."

"Watch your tongue, child," Agahnim scolded. Valencia was from the same tribe as him, though a few years younger. Her magic focused on strength instead of tact, and she was known for her brutality. Agahnim recruited her into Ganondorf's service after his imprisonment, and she was integral to their schemes at the time. Since Ganondorf backed off, she was put in charge of the troops' continuing training.

"I'm not the one betraying our people. You're supposed to be leading the Gerudo in Ganondorf's place, but instead you're here. And with him no less! Such a weakling, you've become." Valencia threw her hair back from her face, continuing to glare at the trembling boy on the couch.

"Leave. I don't answer to you, I answer to Master." Noticing her stare, Agahnim wrapped his arms around Link to calm him down. "Besides, why do you care, you're not Gerudo. Master knows they are strong women who can lead themselves. If anyone should take charge of them, it should be the Master's daughter. Go after her if you need someone to bother."

Valencia kept up her icy stare. "I have respect for you as my senior, but I can not condone you sleeping with that boy even if you have Ganondorf's blessing. He's your weak point now, and you better believe he'll be a target. Don't come crying to me when something happens." With a snap of her fingers, Valencia and the bokoblins disappeared. Agahnim let out a sigh, and turned to Link. "You can open your eyes now, she's gone."

Link uncurled himself from the mage's arms and rubbed his eyes. "I hate her. She insulted me when we were fighting, and for spite, stabbed me before sticking me in that crystal." Link held up his tunic, pointing to a scar under his ribcage. "If you hadn't healed me, I think I would have died."

"Calm down, I would never let her kill you. Din may have favored her with powerful magic, but Master always said I had Nayru behind my back. And you most certainly have Farore's gift of courage. Here, come with me." Agahnim stood and led Link to one of the locked closets. He opened it up, showing that it held all of Link's missing equipment. "Thankfully when she imprisoned you, she left this stuff nearby. Make sure you practice when you can."

Link thanked Agahnim, and went through the equipment. He dug for a few minutes, before getting frustrated.

"...It's not here."

"What's wrong?"

"My mask, it's gone. I've had it since I was a kid, and I always carried it with me as a good luck charm. Why would she take it? Unless it's still at the Tower of Hera..." Link mumbled, looking like he would cry.

"Then we'll go back and get it," Agahnim declared, unable to resist that sad face. "Put your equipment on while I pack a lunch."

When Link was ready, he went into the kitchen. Agahnim was waiting, having changed into a commanding red robe. The two packed their gear and set out for the Tower of Hera, located at the top of Death Mountain. Link thought back to the climb he made before facing Valencia. "How do you plan on getting back up there? The road that leads to Spectacle Rock collapsed right after I crossed it."

"If that is the case, then we'll have to travel through the Dark World," Agahnim replied as they left the swamp. Link shivered, remembering his uncle's tales of the former Sacred Realm. "Does it really turn you into a monster?"

"It will change you into whatever is in your heart," Agahnim explained. "If I remember correctly, your uncle became a wolf. But there is a way to get around it if you have a moon pearl. Did your uncle give you his?" He took the silence as a no. "I see. I would give you mine, of course, but it's best that I hold on to it. There are fierce monsters roaming the land that may need to be fought, monsters that you have never even imagined. I have faith in my bunny as a warrior, but I fear they may overwhelm you and I can not use my magic to protect you while under the realm's spell."

They walked on for a while, eventually reaching the edge of the plain. Link's house was in view, so they decided to rest for the night and continue in the morning.

"Your house is so small, it's cute. Only two tables and a bed." Agahnim took his headscarf off and threw it on the smaller table, then walked to the shelf cut into the wall. "These books look like they've gone untouched for years, do you not like reading?"

Link fidgeted around, uncomfortable. "...Books are boring." "Well that just means you've been reading the wrong ones," the mage replied as he combed through the titles. One grabbed his eye, so he handed it to Link. "This one would interest you." The boy glanced at it and immediately turned away.

"I don't like that one."

"You're lying to me. Please read it." The book he picked was about bug catching, a sport he knew Link enjoyed.

"No thank you."

Then Agahnim figured it out. "Oh, child. Don't tell me, no one ever taught you how to read?" Link dropped his head and nodded. "I can recognize little things like signs, but books are too complicated. I only know how to read the picture books my uncle used to give me."

Agahnim nodded and put the book away before sitting on the bed. "Don't fret, I'll teach you how when we return from the mountain. But for now, I think it best to resume your _other_ studies."

Link picked his head back up and smiled. "I think I have that subject figured out pretty well. But there is something I haven't learned yet." He hugged Agahnim tightly, turning him around so that he was atop Link on the bed. "Do you promise to do what I ask?"

Agahnim gave link a curious stare. "Adventurous, aren't we? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take me tonight."


	8. Let Your Pet Lead You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence at the end, not terribly detailed but still bloody.

"You _what_?!"

"I said I want you to take me tonight," Link repeated firmly. "You always look so delighted when we're doing it, so I want to know what it feels like."

Agahnim stared down at Link like he had lost his mind. "There are many things I expected to hear out of your mouth, but that was never one of them."

"You don't want to?" Link tossed his tunic away and laid himself out for Agahnim. "Besides, I thought if I knew how it felt, I'd be able to treat you better. Please? _Master_?"

"That's a silly thought," the mage sighed while removing his robe. "Do you expect a husband and wife to change places?"

"Well, no, but..."

"I'll do whatever you want me to, Link," Agahnim reassured the boy, calling him by name. "I just don't want to disappoint you. Farore never blessed me with the gift of virility."

"What does virility me-"

"Silly boy!" Agahnim silenced him with a warm kiss. "It means you have more experience as a penetrator than I do! Now stop snickering and spread your legs." When Link obeyed, Agahnim started preparing him. "I'll be as gentle as possible, but this will probably still hurt. Don't hold it in if you feel uncomfortable."

Agahnim slowly but steadily began massaging Link's tight entrance, coating it with one of his special potions for lubrication. Link moaned at the cool sensation, and started rocking back and forth. When Agahnim slipped a finger in and rubbed the walls, he convulsed.

"Ahh! Th-there, what was..."

"It's called a prostate gland," Agahnim calmly explained. "It's what gives you pleasure when you come to a climax. Some men prefer to be excited this way instead of in the front. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah... b-but no more fingers. I want yours." Link scooted his hips back toward Agahnim, brushing against the mage's erection. "I don't want to come without you inside."

"You're not ready," Agahnim started to protest, until Link sat up and shoved him over backwards. Before the mage could realize what was happening, Link kneeled and slammed himself down on his hips.

"Nnnngh!" Agahnim grunted at the sudden tightness enveloping him. Link bounced up and down, squeezing him tightly. He clearly had no restraint, and just moved his body haphazardly. "Link... wait!" The mage clamped his hands around the boy's waist, halting him and earning an exasperated cry.

"Calm down. It's okay for the receiver to lead, but you have to pace yourself." Agahnim imparted his advice to the lusty boy. "Where do you feel it the most?"

"Here..." Link grunted as he rolled his hips forward, trying to hit that special spot again.

"All right, then let me take care of you." Agahnim pulled Link's head down and kissed his nose. "I trust you when you're inside of me, will you trust me the same way?"

Link nuzzled their foreheads together, and let Agahnim take the lead. The mage was slightly clumsy, hitting the spot one time and missing it the next. But Link enjoyed the tension, and soon felt himself unable to hold on any longer.

"Agah... can't..."

"Haa... then come..." Agahnim was getting winded himself, but not quite there.

"No... you..." Link tried holding back to let his partner go first, but it was in vain. Agahnim thrust up and hit the spot exactly, pushing Link over the edge. Link let out all over their stomachs, and his muscles squeezed tightly against the part of the mage still inside him. These strong contractions brought Agahnim to his peak, and he coated Link's walls with his release.

Link collapsed overtop his lover, and wormed up to nuzzle his chin in the mage's silvery hair. "Do I pass as a bottom?" His words made the older man laugh, and they drew together on the small bed.

"I suppose so. But don't make a habit of it- you're still better in the other role."

* * *

"I can't believe we came the whole way up here for a damned bunny hood," Agahnim grumbled when he saw Link's precious mask. They had scaled Death Mountain and reached the Tower of Hera safely, finding it deserted.

"I can't believe the Dark World turned me into an actual bunny," Link answered. "But this mask is important, I got it from a nice priest after my uncle disappeared. That priest helped me get over my loneliness, and I feel like when I have this with me, I can move a lot faster. Like the weight of my problems is left behind. I wish I could thank him."

Link turned around and found Agahnim grinning. He then realized that the two were one and the same. "So that's why you never hurt me when we met in battle!" He ran forth and tackled his lover with a warm kiss. "Looks like I have a lot of _thanking_ to do when we get home."

* * *

The two took the shortcut path down from the mountain. As they were descending, Agahnim sensed an unusual presence tailing them. When he turned to investigate, he was struck in the head with a morning star. The blow went straight through his protective magic field, and knocked him unconscious.

"Agahnim!" Link screamed when he heard the mage hit the floor, and immediately drew his sword. A crowd of dark figures surrounded the pair, and they slowly closed in.

* * *

"Link..." The metallic smell of blood was heavy in the air when Agahnim came to his senses, and he struggled to open his eyes. He could see nothing, but the smell of his own vomit told him he was on the ground. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he felt very disoriented, yet he forced himself into a sitting position. Quickly conjuring a fire for light, he scanned the area for his companion.

"Link? Link!"

The cavern was covered in blood, more than a single creature could produce. Agahnim crawled along the ground, not trusting himself to keep from falling in a pitfall. Something happened here. Something bad. He started panicking when he couldn't feel Link's presence, and hoped that it was just a result of the blow to his head. But then he saw a bloody piece of fabric dangling from one of the pitfalls.

Agahnim crawled over to the fabric and grabbed it. It was so torn and soaked with blood that he couldn't tell what it was, until he smelled it. It smelled like Link. This was Link's hat.

"No... No!" He yelled and squeezed the fabric tightly. He tried sensing Link again but got nothing. The hat in his hands only had Link's blood on it, enough to confirm Agahnim's worst fear. Link was gone.


	9. Coping With Loss

A child sat on the edge of the Eastern Plains bridge, staring into the water. One look at his face made it clear he was dead inside.

"Child, are you all right?"

The little boy didn't speak, only glanced at the man who had called to him. His hands started shaking, and he quickly darted off.

The child was next seen in the Sanctuary's graveyard, huddled against a double gravestone. It didn't take much to deduce who it belonged to.

"Do you miss them?"

The boy looked up and saw the same man from the bridge. He shook his head no, and started to run off.

"If you're hungry, come over to the Sanctuary. I'll be having my lunch in the garden and you're welcome to share."

After watching the priest walk away, the boy reluctantly followed. He then ate like a madman.

"Does no one care for you in their stead, child?"

The boy stopped eating and lowered his eyes. "Uncle's gone. The King said he had to go away." He looked like he was going to cry, yet tears never came.

The man cupped the little boy's face and smiled. "Don't be afraid, little one. The pressure of loss is something everyone succumbs to, even those with the strongest of courage." He reached in his robe and handed the child a present. "I want you to take this. With this charm, you'll be able to hear the voices of everyone who loves you, no matter how far they've gone."

The little boy pulled his new present over his head and played with the soft, floppy ears. "What is it?"

"It's a rabbit, but you can call it a bunny. It suits you very much. Bunnies like to run and jump, and they never let themselves be sad. Now, go and show everyone how fast you can run."

"Yay!" the boy yelled as he sped off, his grief no longer pulling him down.

"Go, my bunny. Never let the weight of sorrow crush your precious spirit."

* * *

Agahnim opened his eyes to a pillow damp from tears. It had been eight years since his lover was taken from him, and still his memories haunted him. He sat up and thought of the advice in his dream.

_Never let the weight of sorrow crush your precious spirit._

He remembered saying that to the adorable baby Link, but there was no way he could follow his own advice. Instead, he let the sorrow crush every last ounce of compassion out of his heart, and returned to his Master's side in the Dark World.

Ganondorf's decision to stop pursuing the other two pieces of the Triforce had begun to change the Dark World. The Ice Lake began thawing at a rapid rate, and the volcanoes of Death Mountain were now covered in snow. Most alarming of all, a number of rifts had begun forming around the former Golden Pyramid where Ganondorf had rebuilt his palace.

Agahnim dressed and walked out onto his balcony, staring straight down into one of the new chasms. How he longed to let one swallow him up and reunite with Link, but he did not know for certain if such a thing would happen. They could be reborn in different lifetimes, or worse, not at all. He grabbed a pendant around his neck and shuddered at the thought.

_To have waited so long, only for it to be taken away so soon..._

A knock at the door made Agahnim break out of his thoughts, and he hastily hid the pendant as the caller entered the room. "I hate to intrude, sir, but aren't you supposed to be teaching me how to summon monsters today?" It was Agahnim's new apprentice, Yuga.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow, Yuga? You should really be practicing your artwork."

"Are you implying my paintings aren't perfection? You're hardly one to judge, you know. I've seen those cucco-scratch rabbit doodles of yours and they are shit."

Agahnim grabbed Yuga and slammed him against the wall. "Insult those drawings again and you'll have to learn how to paint with your toes," he growled as he twisted Yuga's arms behind him. Those drawings were made by Link as a child, and Agahnim would not stand for Yuga disrespecting them.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Let go, Master!"

"Go. And don't call me 'master' again." The mage shoved him toward the door. Something about Yuga got on his nerves, but the redhead was talented and had a good skill set so he tolerated him.

* * *

Out in the field west of the castle, Agahnim surveyed the moblin troops. Most were ready for a full on assault against Hyrule Castle, so he had them continue defensive training. He was in the middle of leaving when an archer announced the arrival of their commander.

"Master." Agahnim bowed, keeping his head down until the dark lord acknowledged him.

"Get up, Agahnim, you needn't bow that deeply." Black robes fluttering in the wind, the dark lord Ganondorf towered over everyone before him. "Come back with me, I have things to discuss."

Agahnim dutifully followed his master back to the castle. "I have found a way back into Hyrule," Ganondorf explained as he walked. "It's located in the Misery Mire. The seal that was imposed on me has weakened significantly, and I can now break it." Misery Mire happened to correspond with the Gerudo Desert in Hyrule, and would be opportune to reemerge in his home territory.

"Master, if I may? How does Lady Marin feel about this new development?" Marin was Ganondorf's companion, and she had originally made a deal to stay in the Dark World if Ganondorf would give up his quest for Hyrule. Five years earlier, Ganondorf sent her back to Hyrule to be with their daughter.

"She doesn't know yet," Ganondorf admitted. "But she will have no problems with it, I'm sure, as I intend to remain in the desert for the time being. If anything, I'd imagine she'll be happy. But that is not why I want to speak with you. I need someone to command my troops here. Do you think your apprentice is up to the task?"

"Yuga is skilled, and very loyal to you. He could probably lead them successfully in your absence. However," Agahnim sighed, "there is always the chance that they will rebel should Valencia return and ask them to."

Valencia had fled to Labrynna after Agahnim blamed her for Link's fall. He knew she had a part in it, after all the armies were formerly under her command. Instead of fighting with her former comrade, she left, knowing that nothing she said or did would earn his favor.

"She's happy with Veran in Labrynna, so I doubt she'll return to take such a place as this," Ganondorf said. "Besides, Yuga was born in this realm, and he has the advantage. Even if there was a rebellion, you can always return and put them in their place. You were once the commander of a great Bokoblin army, were you not?"

"That was a lifetime ago," Agahnim muttered, clutching his pendant once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wasn't very descriptive of Ganondorf, but I had the older, elegant Wind Waker style in mind. At this point in the story, Agahnim is 40 years old (doesn't look a day over 29!) which puts Ganondorf in his early 50s. Ganny picked him up when Agahnim was around 11 years old, and the two are serious bros. Like, Kirk and Spock level bros.


	10. Treating Your Pet's Injuries

Agahnim stood outside the doors of Hyrule Castle, surrounded by a group of Castle Guardsmen. _This is what I get for trying to make peace, huh?_ He had come to reaffirm the truce forged eight years prior, but the King refused. He had sent spies to both the Gerudo Desert and the Dark World, and took Ganondorf's decision to keep his armies intact as an act of war. The guards were then ordered to extract Ganondorf's plans from the mage, and put up an anti-spell barrier.

"Tch. I came here with no intention to fight, but you lot have exhausted my patience." Agahnim snapped his fingers, sending a handful of daggers into the soldiers at his back. Taking advantage of the surprise, he broke through them and sprinted towards the castle gate. It slammed shut before he could get through. He then studied the rampart; it was only two stories tall and easily scalable, but the anti-spell barrier slowed him down considerably. Even conjuring those daggers had been tough. He would have to eliminate the soldiers before proceeding.

As the soldiers rushed him, Agahnim threw off his headdress and summoned a long black rapier. The first soldier made contact, and Agahnim parried the blow. He was quick and managed to fend off most of them, but fatigue was setting in.

Agahnim could not remember the last time he fought with a sword, and certainly wasn't up to date on the latest strategies. And suddenly, one of those strategies hit him in the thigh. An archer up on the rampart had arrows laced with poison, and had stuck one right in his leg.

"Ugh!" Agahnim moaned and twitched, struggling to withstand the poison. "Tricky bastards... I know this poison... Moldarach venom... extinct..." He started coughing violently, staining his gloved hand with blood, but couldn't fight it any longer and collapsed.

"Alright, pick him up," the guard commander ordered. Two guards moved toward the unconscious mage, but were suddenly blinded by a bright flash. A large cloaked figure jumped down from the rampart and grabbed Agahnim. The guards tried to give chase, but were paralyzed by another flash.

* * *

A soothing hum filled the air, and Agahnim looked out to see a little child running around the trees chasing birds. He had just about caught one when a small creature jumped out of a nearby bush, scaring the bird away. But the child was more interested in the new animal.

"A bunny!"

He ran after it, laughing and smiling. But he didn't see that it was headed for a thick fog.

"Stop, Link!" Agahnim tried to call out to the child, but his voice wouldn't carry. When he reached out a hand, he saw it was covered in thick blood. Suddenly, soldiers were ramming spears into his body. He felt an arrow in his side, and when he pulled it out, everything went white. He tried screaming from pain, still nothing.

Then he felt a warm hand on his forehead. His body was floating, and now he was resting on a soft surface. Then the warm hand again. The humming returned, but this time it wasn't from the mage. He looked up and saw a large, strong man stroking his hair. A bird chirped and landed nearby, and the man brushed its feathers. When one came loose, he picked it up and placed it in the mage's hair.

Agahnim started sobbing. He knew he was dreaming, and it greatly upset him that he had to see such a wonderful sight. This was how he imagined Link would look as a grown man, and how they would spend their days together. But Link was gone, and by now Agahnim was probably paralyzed from the poison and would be dead within days. It could be another thousand years before their souls inhabited the same era, and even then, they would be enemies again. Just like last time.

The humming changed to a more somber tune, three descending notes repeated twice, then once more with a lower note inserted between the last two. _Where have I heard that before...? Oh yes, from the odd fellow who sold carnival masks to children. He called it "The Song of Healing", though I doubt it actually works._

Strange, he no longer felt like sobbing. And his chest no longer burned, either.

"It's okay, there's no need to cry anymore."

A cool cloth touched Agahnim's forehead, and he slowly fluttered his eyelids. _A dream?_ He couldn't move his body, but his eyes scoured the room. His vision was cloudy, but he could make out the shapes. His gaze settled on a figure in the corner who was fetching medicine. A man, maybe in his twenties or thirties, brought an armful of bottles next to the bed. Holding a dog-eared medical book, he started mixing them together.

"Don't..."

The man looked up from the book, surprised that Agahnim was awake.

Agahnim could see the fluorescent liquids, and understood what the stranger was trying to create. "Not yellow and red... red and blue..." The man put down the yellow potion in his hand and instead mixed blue and red. He then gulped it down.

"Noo..." Agahnim whined, upset that this stranger drank the precious medicine he thought was for him. He got a shock when the man leaned over him and fed him the potion like a mother feeding a baby bird. He smelled like cut grass, and it calmed Agahnim's apprehension.

"Sorry, I thought this word said yellow," the man said as he pointed to the book, not bothered at all by the fact that he just kiss-fed someone. It was the same voice from his dream. "Did it work? Can you move?"

Agahnim gingerly sat up, his chest feeling like it was bearing the weight of heavy armor. He started speaking but was interrupted by a coughing fit. He graciously took the water he was handed and gulped it down, the liquid refreshing his throat enough to speak. "Moldarach venom is fatal without an antidote. At best you've bought me another week."

"Then I'll go back and make them hand it over."

This young man was so courageous that he was stupid. "You think they'll just give an antidote to their enemy? Very funny." Agahnim tried to laugh but only produced more coughs. In no time he was bent over, spewing blood all over the bedsheets.

"Calm down, you need to rest. I'm sorry for exciting you." The man held Agahnim's shoulders as he coughed, and wiped the blood from his chin when it stopped. He then nudged his chin in the mage's hair. "...I'll do whatever I can to heal you, even if I have to travel to the Dark World and beg help from Ganondorf himself!"

Nose nuzzled in the stranger's neck, Agahnim inhaled his scent again. Peaceful and familiar, it made him sad. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why do you go to such lengths for me? I'm nobody."

"...Silly bunny."

Agahnim's eyes flew wide open, and he pushed away from the man. Was it...? No, this man was way too big. Only eight years passed after all, and there's no way that doe eyed cutie grew so much. "...Come here." Agahnim pulled his face close. The hair, the blue eyes, the smile, it was all the same. He leaned in, and ever so slightly licked the man's cheek. The taste of his sweat brought back a flood of memories, and made him sob.

"Link?"

"I'm sorry I left you alone," Link answered, eyes watering. He held Agahnim's head and licked up his tears, then kissed all over before settling on his lips. He ran his tongue along the edges, lapping up what he missed with the cloth, before sliding it inside and meeting its eager twin.

The two kissed madly, until another coughing fit broke them up. "Damn it! Here, more water." Link held the glass for Agahnim to swallow, then wrapped him in another blanket and hugged him tightly.

"Alive...?" was all Agahnim managed to get out, as he was swaddled so tightly against the now larger Hylian.

"Yes, though I was very badly injured. I woke up in Termina."

Agahnim forced his way out of the tight embrace and stared the boy down. "Termina! Great Goddesses, are you okay? That land is beyond frightening, even to me. How did you survive?"

Link pulled something from his belt and handed it to the mage. "I had a guardian angel." Agahnim unwrapped the item and saw a familiar yellow headband. "A group of pirates found me. When they saw that in my belt, they treated me like one of them. The leader said she recognized it and that if I had it, it meant I was someone special."

"Aveil..." Agahnim smiled. "I can't believe she remembered me. Master and I traveled to Termina once when I was small. I made that bunny hood while I was there, and she tried to take it from me. I got mad and punched her, but she didn't get angry. Instead she complimented me and called me a warrior." Agahnim stopped reminiscing when a coughing bout hit him.

"She told me about that. Aveil and her pirates healed me, and they even taught me some of their fighting techniques," Link explained as he wiped Agahnim's brow. "It took me a few years to recover enough to hold a sword, since I was near death. But I learned a lot in that time," he held up the book, "even how to read. Though I still mix words up, so it's hard."

Agahnim's breathing became ragged, and Link quickly mixed another potion. "Is there any other way to make an antidote?"

"Yes, actually. But it's rather dange-" Agahnim was cut off by Link's eagerness to volunteer. "Bad bunny, listen when I'm speaking." It made him so happy to let that word pass his lips. "If I had an aracha, I could make my own antidote. But arachas have been extinct for thousands of years, even before Hyrule had a name."

"I will not let you die. Even if I have to fetch the Triforce myself and pray for a cure." Link gripped his sword, an angry aura surrounding him. "If the King won't hear me, I'll cut my way into the castle and drag their alchemists here by their hair."

Agahnim stood to stop Link, but collapsed the second he got out of bed. Link caught him and laid him back down.

"Atlas."

Link followed Agahnim's weak finger to the bookshelf, and grabbed the heavy leather book. It was the only one on the shelf that he regularly looked through. Agahnim nodded after studying one. "Give me your hand."

When Link reached out and held his hand, Agahnim pulled the top of his robe open and exposed the dark purple pendant. "Hit this with something." Link nodded, and whacked it with the end of a spoon.

Suddenly the room lit up. A green wave came out from the pendant, and the house disintegrated. In its place sprang up a multitude of trees and bushes.

"What did that do? What is that?"

"It's a timeshift stone. It manipulates the flow of time and returns us to the past. I don't use it often though, because it saps my magic." Agahnim paused his explanation for a coughing fit. "We need to... haa... the desert..."

Link shushed the mage and scooped him up in his arms. "Is the desert still in the same direction?" A nod set the pair on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People don't usually grow like that between 17 and 25, but let's pretend time flows differently in Termina. I've always wanted to see a nice strong Link cuddling with his baby mage, so there you go! And Agahnim's musings in the last chapter are starting to make sense! Where are the two headed? What will they find there? And who is following them? Stay tuned!


	11. Your Pet's Memories

"It's so beautiful here," Link remarked as he carried the mage westward. They were at the edge of a forest, and a large stone temple could be seen behind them in the east. In front of them was a wide plain, and Link knew they were close to the desert. Yet he decided it was best for Agahnim to rest, and set the mage inside a nearby stone hollow.

Agahnim gulped down another potion, but didn't feel any better. "You better hurry, bunny. It's getting harder to stay awake." He leaned his full weight on Link, relishing in the young man's warmth. "There's something you should know, just in case I don't make it."

"You're going to make it," Link countered angrily. "I'll make it happen."

"Just listen to me. Hasn't it occurred to you yet that you've been to this land before? We're parts in a play, you recall, and this was the opening act. I played the role of the villain, and you played the role of the skychild."

Link raised an eyebrow at "skychild". It sounded familiar, but didn't really bring back any memories.

" _You and I were bound by a thread of fate,_ " the mage softly muttered.

Link closed his eyes, and for a fraction of a second he saw a tall man with snow white hair and lips whispering into his ear. No amount of concentration could bring the image back. "You mean I loved someone else? No way. I love Agahnim, only you."

"My bunny always makes me smile." Agahnim let out a dry heave. "It was completely one-sided on my part. The Link of the past greatly loved the girl who would start the Royal Family."

"So your predecessor never had his feelings returned?"

"He had his guilty pleasures. He watched your ancestor from afar, he guarded the boy's body while its spirit grew, and above all, he relished the fact that his defeat came at the hands of his unrequited love." Agahnim squeezed Link tighter, clearly hurt from the memories. "Sing for me again. I'm worn out."

* * *

Link climbed up a steep rock ledge, finally reaching Lanayru Desert. A large monument in the shape of the royal herald greeted him, and called his attention to a number of collapsed and deteriorated buildings. "We're here," he called to the unconscious figure on his back.

The poor mage hadn't woken up in two days. Link tied him in a piggyback so that he could feel Agahnim's breathing on his ear and be alerted should it stop. Hopefully someone was around who could tell him where to find an aracha, and he could make the antidote from the information in his book.

Unfortunately, there was no one to be found. There was a settlement, a building that resembled a factory, and a series of caves, but no people. He entered one of the caves and looked around, blowing up rubble to move forward.

"Woah, a human! Two of them!"

A robot popped out of one of the exploded rocks, and rolled right up to Link and Agahnim. "Thanks a bunch. That rock fell on my head and trapped me, prr-wt. I'm designation LD-301kpa, though the last human called me Kipa. Nice to meet you."

"Hello." Link never saw such a contraption, but set his curiosity aside. "Where can I get an aracha? It's urgent, please help me."

Kipa whirled around, studying the area before responding. "Aracha are abundant in the mining facility, wrr-chk, but I believe one of the power nodes that allows access has been damaged. Repair completion was scheduled for next week."

"That won't work. Where else?"

"The shipyard is always full of them," Kipa buzzed. "Sometimes they even haunt Master Thunder Dragon's gorge. But the shipyard is closer. I can lead you there, p-zzt."

Link followed Kipa's lead, straight to a mining cart near the end of the cave. "This is our shortcut, bzzrt. Hop in." They jumped in and rode the cart, arriving at a rusted pier. Kipa jumped out and rolled over to the dock. "There used to be a great lake here, zzt. Master Thunder Dragon told me all about it. He said it shone like a diamond ring, prr-wrt. But the lake's gone. Master is gone. Humans gone, bzzt."

After bowing its body in respect, Kipa showed Link to an entrance on a side building. "See dirt? Lots of Aracha in there. Much careful, swordsman. Moldarach live here too, pa-chk."

"Thank you, Kipa. Can I ask a favor? Will you stay here and watch Agahnim for me? I don't want him to get hurt while I fetch an aracha. This is what it looks like, right?" Link held out a page from the book, to which Kipa nodded.

"Was this human stung by Moldarach? You need to hurry, krr-zzt. Not looking well, your friend..."

* * *

Link dashed into the building, sword drawn. The place was crawling with spiders, but he soon found an aracha nest and snagged a few using deku nuts. But just as he went to leave, the sand covered floor began shifting. While Link tried to balance himself, a large sinkhole opened and swallowed him.

Link landed on his stomach, colliding with enough force to knock his sword away. He fumbled for his lamp, before a glowing eye appeared right in front of his face. Jumping backward and finally lighting the lamp, he was greeted by the sharp tail of a large, black scorpion.

Rolling out of the way and grabbing his sword, Link swung at the beast. _This must be a moldarach,_ he thought, and took care to avoid the stinger. "I don't have time to fuck around!" he yelled, flinging his sword forward and severing a claw. The remaining claw tried to grab him, but it too was severed. A final thrust to its remaining eye dropped the menace, and Link used the body as a springboard to get back out.

Link rushed back to the shipyard, praying he wasn't too late. He had a horrible feeling while fighting that monster, and prayed to the goddesses that it was nothing. When he finally made it out of the building, he couldn't see Agahnim.

"Kipa! Where are you?"

"Over here, swordsman!"

Kipa whirled out from a shack next door. Link ran inside, and froze. A tall, gray man with white hair and lips was holding Agahnim's head in his lap. He looked familiar, but there was no time to dwell on it.

"Too late, skychild. He died while you were playing with the wildlife."


	12. Hearts Filled With Rainbows

Link shoved the stranger away and cradled Agahnim. He wasn't breathing, so Link tried resuscitation. When that didn't work, he started sobbing. Tears ran down his face, soaking the collar of his tunic. "I was so close... Why did this have to happen, why couldn't I be with him?" He squeezed Agahnim tightly, and buried his head in the non-moving chest.

The stranger scoffed, and yanked the bag from Link's belt. "So childish. Whatever possessed him to pick someone like you for a mate? Quick, give him this." The stranger sliced the stinger off the aracha and dropped it into a bottle of green potion, then handed it to Link. He watched Link drink it and feed it to Agahnim, then laughed when the boy choked at the taste. 

But the medicine was effective, and soon ragged breaths came out of the unconscious mage. Link let out a gasp of relief and clung to him. "Thank the goddesses."

"...You really like him, don't you, skychild?" The white haired stranger snapped his fingers, disappearing from his seat atop a table and reappearing wrapped around Link's back. Link groaned in annoyance as the stranger reached around and poked Agahnim's cheek. "Well, at least you have good taste in men. He let his skin get a little too pink, but the hair and eyelashes are magnificent. And those ears! The symmetry, the points, the virgin lobes!"

Link elbowed the man. "Get off me, and stop touching him. Who the hell are you, anyway?" 

"Gasp! You dare ask who **I** am? Me? I'm hurt, skychild." He disappeared again, this time popping back up sprawled over the table and miming a broken heart. "We were tied by a thread of fate, and yet you've completely tossed me away, leaving all of our memories behind to rot with your dead body." 

When the dramatic display didn't phase Link, the man groaned and sat up. "So thickheaded. But I guess it's not your fault. The original skychild is so engrossed in that blonde whelp with the dog that he probably doesn't have room in his head for us both. You may call me Lord-"

"...Ghirahim?"

Link and Ghirahim both turned their attention to the mage in Link's lap. Agahnim blinked slowly, shaking off the poison and wondering if it really was the demon lord in front of him. "Why...?"

Link choked up, beyond grateful that Agahnim was awake. "Calm down, Agahnim. Don't worry about that weirdo," he whispered as he hugged his lover. "Are you feeling better? Does it still hurt?"

"It will hurt for the next month, though I'll survive," Agahnim wheezed. "But why is he here? Make him leave." He turned away from Ghirahim, angering the demon.

"'Make me leave?' Uh, in case you haven't noticed, _shortstack_ , I'm the reason you're alive." Ghirahim fluffed his hair before continuing. "A little gratitude would be nice. I didn't have to stop admiring my own skychild to watch yours run around the desert like a lost puppy. The things I do for my own offspring..."

"Offspring?!" Link stared at Ghirahim, his jaw dropping. Ghirahim nodded with a grin, while Agahnim scoffed. True, they looked similar, but their personalities were completely different. And this was about a thousand years in the past! He had to be lying.

"Don't listen to him," Agahnim grumbled. "Just strike the stone and take me home."

"This stone?" Agahnim looked over to see that Ghirahim had the timeshift stone in his fingers. "You really shouldn't pass out when you have valuable property in your possession. I wonder what would happen if I didn't give it back? I mean, this one was specially made to have an extended effect, so you can't just walk out of its reach..."

Agahnim crawled out of Link's lap and confronted the demon. Link watched as the two shouted back and forth, squabbling like siblings. He noticed how both wiggled their ears when they frowned, and that both used the same strange insults. They also had the same uniquely designed black dagger tied around their waists.

A thought came to his mind. "Is this the predecessor you told me about?" Link asked when the pair ran out of breath. 

"You don't see the resemblance, skychild?" Ghirahim said, smooshing his cheek against Agahnim's. "Though I don't get the change in skin color. What happened to make me so pink?"

"Let go, diamond boy," Agahnim yelled, but Ghirahim didn't budge. "I shouldn't even be talking with you, I'll mess things up. Link, help get him off me so we can leave."

Ghirahim let the Hylian take back his lover, and watched him lay the sick mage on a pile of blankets in the corner. He heard the two whispering, and shortly after Link approached him. "Please give me back the timeshift stone. We've both been through a lot and have only recently reunited. It would mean the world to us if we could just go home and rest." 

"......."

Link frowned as Ghirahim turned away. He then realized that the demon was focusing on something, and watched him sigh and flip his hair. 

"Skychild, do you honestly love him?" 

"Of course I do. I gave my life for him in that cave. I betrayed my country for him when I pulled him from the castle. And I fought poison scorpions a thousand years before I was born so that he wouldn't die in pain."

Ghirahim and Agahnim both turned back to Link, Agahnim wearing a smile that was almost bigger than his face. Ghirahim smiled too, though Link couldn't see it. "You're lucky, Agahnim. This one actually returns your feelings," the demon mumbled before handing the stone to Link. "It's just a shame I'll have to wait a millennium to know what that feels like."

The pair watched as Ghirahim sauntered out of the room, dragging the little robot with him. Agahnim thought it was strange that he didn't teleport away, and urged Link to talk with him. "There's something wrong. Go see what it is."

"How can you tell? That guy was making every emotion possible, I don't know which to believe," Link replied. "Besides, I'm staying with you. Leaving you with Kipa was a mistake, and I won't do it again." Agahnim hugged Link tightly. "Link, please. Maybe if you talk to him, the thousand years we spend waiting for your love won't sting so badly. I'm fine now, but if he's in pain, that means I'm in pain." 

"Waiting? I thought you said he was happily defeated by his love?"

"This is a tale for another time, but suffice to say, the skychild cracked the blade and time disintegrated it. That is why our Master was resurrected so many times, yet we are only with the first and the last," Agahnim explained about his past, and of course it went over Link's head.

"Please, just talk to him. Imagine what it must feel like to be rejected by **two** Links."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just imply that Agahnim is reincarnated Ghirahim. :3


End file.
